


The Hunter and the Faerie

by Chianine



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: norsekink, Faerie AU, M/M, Microphilia, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chianine/pseuds/Chianine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor meets a faerie in the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunter and the Faerie

Prince Thor of Asgard had been tracking the jade lion since dawn. The trail had gone cold twice and he had been able to pick it up again both times, but at mid-day when the sun was hot and high over head, fatigue weakened his focus and he decided to rest. He tied his steed, Falhofnir, to a great tree and took a rug and a satchel filled with dried meats and fruits from his saddle bag. He had planned to have some refreshment before a short slumber, but exhaustion stole him away as soon as he was on his back. His satchel was left open beside him.

He awoke less than an hour later to a soft rustling in the satchel. He opened his eyes, but did not stir, in case he might frighten a thief in his belongings. He could see no one, but noticed the the bag of meat and fruit jumbling about in front of his eyes as though a mouse or squirrel were inside it. He thought simply to pound the ground and scare the pest when a voice issued from the sack.

“Bah! What a lot of rubbish! Nothing of value! Nothing but carcass and rotten fruit!” 

There was the mightiest little groan and a fig rolled out, presumably heaved by whatever being was rooting around in the satchel. Then it emerged – a little faerie, no taller than a hand's length and complete with translucent, rainbow-iridescent wings on his back. Thor's heart skipped a beat as he snapped his eyes shut before it turned to look at him.

“Fool!” The haughty little voice huffed, “To leave oneself so vulnerable to predators and thieves! It serves him right!”

Thor waited until he heard more rustling before opening his eyes again. The sack was jumbling around again and the tiniest little feet were sticking out the opening. He waited until the little feet disappeared in the bag and then jumped, closing his fist around the opening and lifting it off the ground.

Enraged shouts issued from within. The little creature thrashed wildly about, his wings flapping and arms flailing. Thor was still beyond belief, thinking he was dreaming as he watched the ruckus. Finally it settled down, and all that remained was a little bulge in the bottom corner of the sack. 

Thor eased his other hand inside the opening slowly. A sharp prick made him jump and withdraw his hand immediately. When he looked, a droplet of blood was swelling on his index finger.

“Pipsqueak rapscallion!” Thor turned the bag upside down in his hand. The little man came tumbling into his palm and he closed his hand around him quickly. A sparkling needle came with him, falling at Thor's feet. The little being struggled in his grip as Thor reached down to grab what appeared to be a tiny spear, sharp and moon-shaped at the tip with a miniscule glowing blue gem in its seat. Thor flicked it carelessly away.

“My scepter! You imbecile!”

Thor turned back to his captive. The little thing still struggled helplessly in his fist, trying to pull himself out by pushing down on Thor's fingers. It was effortless to keep hold of him, and nothing but tenderness and amusement was felt by Thor as he watched the creature strain himself uselessly. 

“What are you?” Thor boomed at him.

It stopped pushing momentarily for breath. Thor softened his grip and realized he could feel its heart thumping. The feeling tickled something in his chest. The littlest green eyes glared up at him. For the first time Thor got a look at the creature and saw how fiercely and delicately beautiful it was. It's rose lips trembled in anger as his fists pounded his hand. Black hair topped his head and two incredibly perfect rows of pearl-white teeth were bared between his snarling mouth. He was perfect in every way, miniaturized. A marvel of nature that she could make anything so precise, so precious. His fury only made him more adorable.

“I am Prince Loki!” It gasped, “Firstborn of Queen Laufey and heir to King Farbauti of the Fae, High Ruler of the forests! Unhand me now or face the most severe punishments!”

Thor settled back down on his rug, laughing at the faerie's words. The tiny prince had got his wings free and he fluttered them violently as if that would help him get loose.

“Be still, little one! What have I to fear from your people, if they be as wee and harmless as you? I am Prince Thor of Asgard, son of Odin, ruler of _all_ realms! And you! What were you doing rummaging in my things? What sort of prince goes traipsing around as a thief?”

“What?” Loki screamed, “A trespasser who wishes to pass judgment on me? Yours are the sworn enemy of my people, and once my father learns of my mistreatment, he will declare a blood feud on your house!”

Thor laughed louder than he had in decades, the image of a thousand little beings as darling as this one descending upon the throne of Asgard for bloody vengeance was just too much for his imagination. His eyes closed as he gave over to his mirth. He felt the little prince renew his struggle for a short moment, and then opened his eyes when he heard the little voice begin chanting in a foreign tongue. He was waving his slender arms in front of him, and then a sudden burning heat was felt in the palm of Thor's hand. It became overwhelming and he released his grip instinctively. The sprite was free for only a moment before Thor's other hand reached up and snatched him back.

“Haha! So you are a sorcerer, too, you little devil! Still you are no match for me. I'll keep your clever hands pinned from now on!”

And he did. Thor kept his arms held behind him with his wings, though his bare legs were still free to kick the palm of his hand. He shook his burned hand in the air, and saw blisters already rising.

“Men have earned my wrath for less than that, little one!”

“Good! I'd cover your whole body in burns if I could!”

Thor gave the faerie the tiniest squeeze in retribution but still earned a satisfying moan in response. He looked back at the burned hand, and saw that his palm was covered in a sparkling iridescence much like the faerie's wings. He brought the hand to his face and caught a whiff of the most pleasing aroma his senses had ever known. He tasted it. Delicious.

As Thor's mouth filled with pleasure he felt the little faerie go limp in his hand. His tiny face filled with anticipation. 

“Let me go!” he warned.

Thor looked again at the heaving little chest and saw the sparkle all over his skin. He chuckled as the faerie drew his legs up as if to fend himself from Thor's advances.

“You shameless little thing!” Thor said, realizing for the first time that the faerie was dressed in nothing but a loincloth, “You run around practically nude!”

“I am a child of nature! I have not reason for shame! Unlike you. I can see fire in your eyes! You mean to devour me, or worse, to dishonor me! I won't allow it!”

The little creature twisted and kicked out savagely several times until he had exhausted himself, then lay back gasping for air. Thor's curiosity built as he watched the little navel rise and fall, wondering again at how perfect all his tiny parts were. Without another thought, he ripped the little square of fabric away from his groin, leaving the poor faerie completely exposed and squirming in fear.

Thor let his head fall back in laughter for only a moment before feasting his eyes on the sight again. “Well, my friend. That is certainly the tiniest cock I've ever seen. But to your credit, it is also the best proportioned.”

And truly, it was the prettiest little prick Thor had ever beheld, plump and proud on a little pillow of pink balls resting beneath it, surely a fearsome sight to whatever faerie maidens the little prince bedded himself with.

Thor felt the spirit of adventure. He glanced about, making sure that no one was watching. Loki saw the movement of his eyes.

“What do you mean to do to me?”

Thor grinned. “I mean you no harm. I only wish to – admire you.”

Thor let a finger trail down the faerie's body, giggling when it crossed over his special little bits. Loki stiffened, and Thor could feel the miniscule goosebumps he raised on his flesh. He kept stroking him, enjoying the helpless creature as it squirmed in reaction to his touch.

“Oh father! Save me! Please! I am ravished, dishonored! Please rescue me from this fate!” The faerie rocked his head back and forth as it wailed, “And you! Grotesque monster! What pleasure could you possibly derive from this!”

Thor concentrated his finger around the little cock, circling the area and twirling around the tiny protrusion. He could swear it was was getting harder, growing even bigger and thicker as he kept teasing it. The faerie grimaced and squirmed, but Thor could also see his hips rolling in response to the attention. Thor licked his lips hungrily.

“Oh gods! Sigyn, my beloved, my betrothed, forgive me!” The faerie cried out though he was visibly losing control of his will. “My chastity...”

“Don't say I am the first to enjoy your beauty, precious child...”

“It's true! I am promised to my princess, and now I am not worthy of her! You, you beast! You have broken my innocence!”

The faerie was glistening with sweat and Thor could smell the same delectable aroma again. His teensy cock poked straight out, swollen and wanton despite his woeful words, and Thor could stand it no longer.

He brought his lips to the faerie's body, opening them to taste the little thing. It was heavenly, like vanilla and fresh pastry, warm and sweet. As he closed his kiss, centering around the faerie's little prick, and he could feel everything from his nipples to his knees.

The faerie groaned, a mixture of disgust and ecstasy, as Thor gingerly sucked his teensy cock between his lips. Finally he released it, and chuckled softly as he saw the red-faced little prince in his palm, desperately aroused and glowing with need. He loosened his grip, but the captive was too helpless to fly away. Thor played his tongue lightly around the stiff little cock, feeling the faerie writhe and choke on his own breath as he did so. He forced his tongue between the clenched thighs and felt them breach, allowing him to reach between the tiny buttocks. The little body finally relaxed, and Thor's mouth had its way. The faerie spread himself wide as he whimpered, lamenting his inability to resist the pleasure, as Thor's tongue wildly worked his ass and cock.

He could feel everything against the nerves of his lips and his tongue, the little prick and it's bulging hairless little balls, the firm muscles of his tiny ass and he could even feel the tiny knot of the universe's tiniest little anus. It was incredible. He had a prince in his mouth, helpless, moaning and completely destroyed.

There was an increasing sweetness in his mouth as the faerie shook and cried out for him to stop. His little hands were pushing against Thor's face as he screamed, but he couldn't, Thor was beyond himself, humming and sucking on the faerie's little body and feeling the vibrations all through him. Finally the faerie began shaking violently, shrill screams wracked his body and Thor felt the tiniest pop, and a sugary fluid escaped from his little prick, sweeter than honey. The faerie went limp and Thor finished his final, regretful kiss.

He looked down at the defeated, panting thing in his palm and laughed. Soaking wet, it flapped it's wings to dry them like a butterfly weighed down by raindrops. Finally it rolled out of his palm onto the ground and stumbled drunkenly to its feet, kicking and cursing to the sound of Thor's laughter.

“How do you feel, little one?”

The faerie whirled around, piercing Thor was his green eyes. “You're a disgusting pig! You'll pay for this!” he shouted.

Thor relaxed onto his rug as the faerie located his loincloth and tied it on. He was still cursing Thor as he kicked around for his spear. Thor watched him lovingly as he threw leaves bigger than his own body out of his way. Finally he lifted the gleaming needle from the debris and pointed it at Thor. The blue gem glowed brightly and with a thrust of his arm the faerie prince shot a burning ray at Thor's shoulder.

“Ouch!” He looked down to see a smoking dot where he had been hit. As he rubbed the spot, another blast hit him on the thigh.

“Haha!”

“You little gnat!”

Thor reached for the little demon but with a jump he sprung into the air. “Don't think I will forget this, Son of Odin! I will make you pay! Beware of the dark, and the shadows! I am coming for you, Thor, and when I do, you will regret the day your mother brought you screaming into this world!”

With that the faerie flew away, leaving a trail of sparkling dust in his wake.

Thor slipped off to sleep, and when he awoke, he half-believed the faerie adventure had been a dream. The only evidence to the contrary was the spilled contents of his satchel. The burn and prick on his hands had disappeared. 

He quickly tracked the jade lion and found him lapping from a brook. Thor slayed the beast and returned home to cheers and welcome. They raised the emerald pelt in the great hall and had a feast in his honor. When he saw the colors above his head, his only thought was of the little faerie and his sparkling eyes.

After the feast and before retiring, he visited the healing room as was the custom after a hunt. They found the tiny burns on his shoulder and thigh. Thor had forgotten them, but when he saw them, he insisted they be left unhealed. It was dangerous, the healers warned, since their source was unknown, but Thor would not hear of it. 

He slept alone that night, fingering the tiny scars his faerie had left him with, and hoping Prince Loki would not wait too long to come and exact his vengeance.


End file.
